


Visitations

by threewalls



Category: Final Fantasy XII
Genre: Brotherhood, Day of the Dead, Drabble, Gen, M/M, Post-Game(s), Survivor Guilt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-27
Updated: 2008-10-27
Packaged: 2017-10-15 03:55:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/156796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threewalls/pseuds/threewalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bonding over absent brothers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Visitations

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Marigold](https://archiveofourown.org/works/156795) by [threewalls](https://archiveofourown.org/users/threewalls/pseuds/threewalls). 



Larsa turned from the windows with the opening of the doors. Gabranth saluted, the doorkeepers bowed and departed. Basch removed his helm, for they were now alone.

"You do not appear well-rested."

Basch nodded, thinking how to begin. He had left Vossler with promises that he would keep, though he did not yet know how.

"The festivities here are rather more-- than my books, or even Rosalia's account left me prepared for."

Rosa's absence was strange, Basch realised, when her husband looked so gaunt.

"Last night. Did you happen to see your dear brother?"

"No, Larsa."

Larsa smiled.

"Ah. Good."


End file.
